1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device for generating or retrieving opinion pairs having sentiment orientation based impact relations.
2. Related Art
With the universal use of web and the rapid expansion of e-commerce, more and more people express their opinions and reviews on the internet. Reviews and opinions are helpful for potential customers, product manufacturers and online merchants. Customers and manufacturers want to know the specific opinions on some given objects. Through summarizing these opinions, users can easily discover which objects are mostly concerned by customers and the overall sentiment orientation on each object. In general, people can concern different aspects of a product and focus on certain aspects to express views. For example, a customer who bought a laptop gives his comments on both aspects of display card and screen of the laptop. Another customer expresses his comments on the aspect of standby time for a battery. Summarizing all customers' comments is helpful to comprehensively reflect all aspects of the product. However, a customer who wants to know the performance of playing an E-game on the laptop can not find any directly helpful opinions from these two customers' reviews.